<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quisiera estar equivocada by Lagar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771944">Quisiera estar equivocada</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagar/pseuds/Lagar'>Lagar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SuperRojas, supercorp - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Oneshot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagar/pseuds/Lagar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignorar a las personas tiene consecuencias; buenas y malas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Andrea Rojas, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quisiera estar equivocada</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Supergirl no me pertenece.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Sabes, no tenemos que escondernos, estoy segura de que nadie nos creerías, a ninguna de las dos"</em> - Dijo mientras bebía del mismo vaso, dejando sus huellas en él. Sudor bajaba sobre su cuello, cerrando los ojos inhalaba y exhalaba en la manera más deliciosa que haya presenciado, tuve que cerrar los ojos para contenerme; aún me costaba creer que estuviera así con ella.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cabello húmedo, cabello que olía a madera de pino, a hojas de sándalo. Teníamos la misma estatura, obviamente yo era más pesada que ella aunque eso no la detenía de algunas veces pedirme que me colocara a descansar sobre ella. Se recostó sobre mí, bajando un poco descansó su cabeza en mi cuello y me besó ahí, también la barbilla. Subió la cabeza y me acerqué pensando que quería besarme en los labios; rió y me guiñó un ojo. Dude en dónde poner mis manos cuando de nuevo regresó a recostarse toda sobre mi; de su garganta un sonido parecido a una risa. Tomó una de mis manos para acomodarla en su cintura y la otra la acercó a sus labios, besó mis dedos, uno por uno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>No logro entender cómo es que aún sigues en esa fase rígida después de … esto. Se supone que debería ser al revés" - </em>El tono era de curiosidad - <em>"Te sigo afectando Kara"</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>No puedo evitarlo"</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Y yo que pensé que sólo eras así cuando eres Kara Danvers, me agrada saber que Kara Zor El es también así; que son realmente la misma"</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Habíamos pasado la noche juntas; amanecimos en su cama y ella se fue primero; yo sólo salí una hora y regresé a trabajar desde su sala. Por la tarde regresó con comida y después regresamos a la cama. Aún había tiempo de sobra, pensé que me dejaría dormir un poco.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Deberíamos comenzar a arreglarnos, Gemma no es muy buena socializando, mientras más rápido lleguemos más rápido podremos retirarnos, con suerte no veremos al imbécil de Lex deambular"</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nos pusimos de pie y levantamos la ropa, acomodamos un poco la cama; bajó la temperatura con el control del aire acondicionado varios grados e hice lo mismo con el interruptor en el cuarto de baño. No teníamos suficiente tiempo para entrar en la bañera, usamos la regadera esta vez. Ambos vestidos ya estaban en el tocador, colgados separados, las zapatillas estaban a la puerta del baño. Andrea tardó menos que yo en la regadera y comenzó a arreglarse, aunque le dedico más tiempo de lo normal a su cabello. Ninguna de las 2 llevaba bolso, me había acostumbrado gracias a ella a llevar sólo el celular; en el pasillo que da a la entrada del departamento hay una columna de roca gris, sobre él una vasija en donde guardaba las llaves de sus autos, tomó una y esperó a que me asegurara si las ventanas del balcón estaban cerradas, abrió la puerta y a propósito le di el paso, se veía preciosa con ese vestido, con esos zapatos; el cabello; Rao, había valido la pena la espera.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Habíamos hablado hace meses de la discreción; no había reglas ni mucho menos, no era necesario. Y aunque acordamos ayer llegar a este evento cada quien por su lado, omitimos ese arreglo cuando caminamos de la mano hacia el estacionamiento; me abrió la puerta del pasajero y sonreí.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Como sea supergirl, si es que preguntan podemos decir que te vi un par de cuadras antes y como tu amable ex jefa te ayude a llegar más rápido"</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Siempre tan amable"</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A ambas nos sorprendió que Gemma hubiera decidido organizar el evento cerca del mar; las instalaciones el edificio de Andrea habían sido remodeladas para que el penúltimo piso se convirtiera en un salón para esta clase de eventos; probablemente era porque no sólo gente de Catco y Obsidian estarían presentes, ya me había dicho Andrea que a su mentora no le agradaba compartir su espacio laboral con gente desconocida.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Llegamos puntualmente a las 18:45; a las 20:00 llevábamos ya cada una 2 copas del vino favorito de Andrea; Gemma, sabiendo que su prodigio asistiría le había hecho mención al llegar que había una botella especialmente traída desde Argentina sólo para ella. Gemma me saludó cordialmente, incluso se disculpó cuando tuvo que dejarme a los 5 minutos de nuestra charla; todo porque Lex Luthor llegaba al lugar, con dirección hacia ella; incluso yo iba a alejarme también, no por él, sino por su hermana que llegó a su lado; por supuesto que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, antes de que pudiera saludarla hizo como si no me hubiera reconocido y se fue en dirección opuesta a su hermano. Así fue como me fui al bar a esperar que otros 30 minutos pasaran para marcharme. Alex y Kelly llegaron tarde, me hicieron compañía unos minutos; después Kelly le hizo señas a Lena para que se acercara a saludar; Lena estaba con Andrea quien sonreía radiante mientras saludaba de lejos a Kelly. <em>"No sabía que fueran tan amigas"</em> - Le dijo Alex, al ver la reacción de Andrea al saludarla tan efusivamente- <em>"Es muy dulce y agradable una vez que llegas a conocerla, aunque no lo parezca" </em>- Le respondió Kelly y después me miró, como esperando un comentario que soportara o negara sus palabras; preferí tomar de la copa en mi mano derecha.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Intenté al principio no escuchar de lo que estaban hablando Andrea y Lena, cuando el pulso de Andrea se aceleró puse atención.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Entonces, ¿quién es el afortunado que se ira contigo esta noche?"</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>¿Disculpa?"</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Andrea, te conozco desde hace años; arreglas tu cabello así sólo cuando quieres impresionar de más a alguien y estás bebiendo vino; la bebida alcohólica que menos te afecta; no vas a negar que quieres estar completamente en tus cabales el resto de la noche"</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>No hay ningún afortunado Lena"</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Lo digo en serio, me encantaría saber qué clase de hombre podría soportar tus caprichos" </em>-Andrea la miró sobre el hombro y en voz baja, con tono serio se despidió-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Espero que disfrutes la cena, buenas noches Lena"</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Andrea se integró rápidamente a un grupo de personas; Lena se acercó hacia nosotras en la barra, Kelly llevaba un par de minutos haciéndole señas. Las saludó a ambas e hizo como si yo no estuviera presente. Alex intentó parecer neutral, la mirada seria, pose erguida; hasta que Kelly la llevó al centro del salón para bailar; se prometieron seguir hablando después de un par de canciones y quedamos a solas. Pensé que sería peor si no dijera nada, que una vez más debería intentar hablar con ella.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Hola Lena"</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pero me respondió que sólo su familia y amigos le llamaban por su nombre, que por favor dejara de molestarla. Me retiré al otro extremo de la barra a pedir una última copa de vino y dejar propina al mesero que amablemente me había atendido. De un sorbo tomé el líquido que destacaba por su simpático sabor a fruta madura, era según Andrea el mejor Malbec del mundo. No me despedí de Alex ni de Kelly la estaban pasando bien en la pista. Tomé un taxi hasta el edificio de Andrea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Por favor, ¿me puede dar una copa de lo que sea que la señorita rubia que se acaba de ir estaba tomando" </em>- La pregunta fue acompañada de un billete de 50 dólares, el mesero no tomó el dinero-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>La señorita tomó lo último que nos quedaba de esa botella, sólo teníamos una botella de vino argentino, le puedo ofrecer uno de España o de Francia" </em>- Las palabras del mesero se fueron difuminando en el aire; Lena miró a todos lados, buscando respuestas, esperando equivocarse; con el pulso acelerado buscaba entre la multitud a Andrea o a Kara, rogando ver a alguna de ellas; recordó también la sonrisa de Andrea, esa sonrisa no era para Kelly. Cerró los ojos y metió ambas manos en los bolsos de su saco; caminó hacia la entrada a esperar a su chofer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le pidió que pasara por la calle del departamento de Kara; con dificultad levantó la mirada, con resignación vio el oscuro ventanal. Sabía que ni Kara ni Andrea tenía citas esporádicas o encuentros furtivos, que ambas creían en relaciones estables; sabía también que de nuevo se había equivocado. Pensó que tendría más tiempo, que Kara la esperaría un poco más.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hola a todos; ojalá se encuentren saludables y en casa si es posible.</p>
<p>Espero les haya gustado este one-shot; es probable que escriba una segunda parte separada. Agradezco sus comentarios y propuestas para nuevos one-shots.</p>
<p>¡Cuídense!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>